


The Times that Count

by yesplease123



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesplease123/pseuds/yesplease123
Summary: We know Tobin and Christen rarely post anything about their private life on social media. I like to think that there are a few times when they'd be so proud they'd just have to.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 41
Kudos: 246





	1. The Time We Met Lydia

**Author's Note:**

> These are just drabbles that I've been toying with for about a year now. I've spent a lot of time reading and rereading them since quarantine began. This is a little universe I've created where T&C have three little girls. This series focuses on the birth and life of their oldest, Lydia, who will eventually get the nickname, Cricket.

The two women sat talking quietly in the birthing room, both admiring the tiny bundle in the younger woman’s arms.

“She’s perfect, Chris.” Tobin said, a huge smile covering her face as she watched her wife. 

Tobin Heath was in perfect repose, a shit-eating grin on her face, her hand behind her head and rocking back and forth in the chair next to the bed. The room was softly lighted with background music playing softly. Phones were away and they were just enjoying this time. Their first time as family. Families had come and gone and now they had spent the last few moments in silence. Because Christen had delivered at a birthing center, they had one more nursing session before they would be sent home-about 6 hours after birth.

“So you’ve said.” Christen grinned back at her. She sat in the awkward position of a woman who had just given birth. Her knees bent outward with her feet together, hoping to give relief to some more delicate parts of her anatomy that had just sustained major trauma.

“You were wonderful.” Tobin reiterated. She’d done it without any anesthetics and Tobin had been blown away by her bravery. “I…I can’t believe…”

Christen chuckled. “Well I’m in no hurry to do it again anytime soon. But thank you, Tobin. I think that was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

“I know it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to watch.” Tobin said honestly. She thought she’d pass out multiple times. When the baby had started to push through…She got nauseous thinking about it again. “You’re beautiful.”

Christen chuckled again. “Thank you. You want to hold her?” 

“Of course.” Tobin stood in one graceful motion. She was comfortable holding babies from her nieces and nephews but this was her own. This was _theirs._

She balanced the baby in her arms and looked down again and smiled as she sat.

“Hi, Lydia.” Tobin said in love with the name. “I still think we should have gone with Rose.”  


“Yeah, we’re not naming our daughter after Lavelle.”  
  
“That goal was amazing, though!”

“It was.” Christen shook her head. They relapsed into silence as the baby grunted and Tobin pulled her close to comfort her. “She’s ours.” 

“She’s ours.” Christen nodded. Tears filled her eyes as she watched them. 

“Knock knock!” The whispered shout had them both looking up suddenly.

“Come in.” Tobin answered.

“Tobin, would you look at you. You make quite the proud Papa.” Tobin’s face lit up at the sight of her best friend. 

“Hey, Guys. Welcome!” She said exuberantly. The baby didn’t like the noise her mother made and so let out a little squeal. “Come see what we did.”

“You guys didn’t have to drive all the way down to see us.” Christen looked at her watch. “That’s such a long drive.

“Oh, it’s nothing!” Megan pushed her sunglasses up. “How you doing, Mama?” 

“I’m doing great.” She answered and her eyes turned back to Tobin. 

“Let’s see her.” Sue stood over her. “Oh, Chris, she looks just like you.” 

“I like to think so.” Tobin said, already knowing she would be giving up the baby she’d just gotten to hold.

“My dad says she looks just like I did as a baby.” The new mother said proudly. “Tobin, let them hold her.”

“Ugh, alright.” Tobin stood again. “Who wants her?”  
  
“Me!” Megan scooted in front of Sue “I get her first.”

“Alright.” The brown-haired soccer star passed her over. “Meet Lydia Anastasia Press-Heath.”

“Oh.” Megan breathed as she looked at her. “She does look like your wife. Look at her tiny little nose. Look at that hair!” 

“She’s very much worth missing a friendly match.” Sue spoke reverently.

“I think so.” Tobin folded her arms and smiled proudly. “That game-winning goal was something, though.”

“You weren’t watching.” Sue said appalled. “Not during your daughter’s birth. Christen tell me you didn’t-“

“It might have been on in the background. Canada isn't easy now that Fleming has come into her own.” Christen shrugged. “We were stalled out and I needed a distraction. That was a wicked goal.” 

The little blonde sat gingerly in the seat. “It was a tight game.”

“We almost named her Rose.” Tobin laughed. “She saved us in the 90th minute.”

“Haha!” Megan laughed. “She’ll love to hear that story.”

“Nutmegged the goalie. Fucking Kailen Sheridan. Who does that?” Tobin said impressed and shaking her head.

“Your language, Tobin.” Sue chided. “Little ears in the room.”

“Thank you.” Christen asked.

“You guys can stay at our house, my parents are there, but there’s plenty of space.” Tobin offered. “We should be released here in an hour or so, once Lydia eats once more.”

“My turn.” Sue said. “Look at her.” She squealed as she took her. “No, we’ll not impose. We’ll get a hotel. Do you mind if we stop by to see her in the morning?” 

“No, of course not.” Christen shook her head.

They stayed for another fifteen minutes before Lydia became even more fretful. A plump woman bustled in and smiled at everyone.

“Hello-time to weigh baby and to try nursing again!”

"And that would be our signal to leave.” Sue and Megan picked up their stuff. "We have gifts but we'll bring them by in the morning so you don't have to worry about bringing them home with you. She’s beautiful, guys, congratulations.”

They left as quickly as they came.

Tobin watched as the small midwife helped pull open the button down flannel Christen was wearing. Christen winced when the baby latched.

“Sore?” She asked. Tobin sat carefully on the side of the bed and slipped an arm around her wife. 

“Just a little.” She grit her teeth. 

“It shouldn’t hurt too terribly.” The midwife said, looking concerned. “Once she starts suckling.”

“It’s ok, now.” The green-eyed woman assured her nodding. 

Tobin happily kissed her wife’s forehead. “You’re amazing."

After examining Christen and the baby, the midwife seemed satisfied with what she saw. "In about five minutes you’re going to want to switch sides. I’ll be back in about ten, ok?” 

“Yes.” Christen smiled.

“Look at her, look at you. I can’t stop.” Tobin took out her phone and snapped a picture.

“Don’t you dare post that!” Christen chided.

“You know I won’t. I just wanted to capture this. Don’t worry.” Tobin then scooted closer. “Look up.”

They took another selfie, but again, for private use only.

When the baby was done nursing and snuggled content against her mother, Tobin snapped another picture. Lydia was snuggled against her mother’s bare skin, Tobin still snuggled up against them.

Later, once everyone was home and settled they chose four pictures to share with the world.

**_The family photo: Christen was cuddling Lydia against her chest a radiant, but tired, smile on her face as she stared at the camera. Tobin sat on the bed her arm around them, her glasses on to combat the center’s dry air and a grin that told the world she was the happiest person alive. The baby’s face was turned away so just a head full of dark hair was visible._ **

**_Christen and Lydia: The picture Tobin took while Christen had been doing skin to skin with her. Christen’s flannel was open, but she was decent. She was kissing the top of the baby’s head. Christen’s hair cascaded down to shield Lydia’s face, except for a tiny baby mouth._ **

**_Tobin and Lydia: Tobin had put her “23 hat” on Lydia as she was holding her. The hat obviously too big covered the tiny face and Tobin wore a goofy grin on her face as she looked down at her._ **

**_Lydia: The baby lay against Christen’s chest. It was an up close picture with her full head of hair on display. Her cheeks were rosy and her murky green eyes were on display._ **

**_Caption: Hello world, Meet Lydia._ **


	2. The Time We Met Aunt Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always had a soft spot for the Mama Press/Little Mal pairing, I don’t know why I just absolutely love it. This chapter heavily focuses on that special relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covid doesn't exist in this timeline because I like the world better without it.

Christen heard the closing of the door and the dogs, Linus and Lucy, jumped off the bed and headed towards the stairs. Tobin was home from her game. She listened to the sounds downstairs and knew Tobin could see her in bed on the baby monitor. 

She had Lydia on the bed next to her, stretching her legs. The baby was wide awake as she was most evenings, hence the nickname-Cricket. She seemed to come alive right at dusk and had no interest in falling back to sleep until ten or eleven, despite being a young six weeks. Christen hoped if she kicked and stretched she’d tire herself out. Everyone swore she’d grow out of it but the exhausted mother wasn’t so sure. She’d had a tiny spurt of jealousy when they’d Facetimed Ali and Ash one evening earlier in the week and their little Bryn, who was three days younger than Cricket, had been dead asleep in Ashlyn’s arms.

The sliding glass door opened and she knew Tobin was letting the dogs out. She heard steps coming up the stairs, but it wasn’t Tobin’s quick and sure footsteps.

She cast a puzzled look at the door then gasped as a wide smile filled her face.

“Mal!” Christen exclaimed excitedly. “What are you doing here?”

“Well we played the Thorns tonight.” Mal shrugged.

“I know, I watched.” Sky Blue had held their own, but ended up losing in a late go ahead goal by the Thorns’ Morgan Weaver to bring the final score 3-2.

“I thought I’d come by.” 

“I’m glad you did.”   
  
Mal hadn’t moved from the doorway. “You can come in.” Christen invited.

“No…I came right from the field and didn’t shower or anything. I met Tobin and we came straight here. She said I have to shower before I even look at her.”

“Oh.” Christen smiled gently at Tobin’s over protectiveness. The young forward had been excited but she’d never say it. “Go shower then, so you can meet her.”

“Ok.” Mal turned toward the guest bathroom. She knew where everything was. Christen was sure there was a pair of sweats of the young woman’s left behind as well. It still took a minute for Christen to see the twenty-three year old and not the baby seventeen year old who’d joined the team six years before.

Tobin appeared in the doorway after letting the dogs back in. Lucy trotted back to the bed, her head peaked over the side checking to see if the baby was still there. 

“Your charge is still here.” Christen laughed. “She survived without you, sweet girl.” The mixed breed rescue was obsessed with the infant. Lucy had fallen in love with Christen when they’d adopted her and her brother, Linus, from the shelter. When Cricket had come along, she shifted her devotion to the tiny newborn. Linus was completely indifferent to the little noisemaker.

“Up up.” Christen patted the bed and Lucy hopped up onto the bed. She nosed over to the baby on her stomach. “Leave it…” Christen commanded.

Lucy looked up at Christen pleadingly and inched closer. 

“Lucy, leave it.” Christen repeated more firmly.

A smooth dog tongue sneaked out and gently licked the little foot that was closest to her. 

“Lucy.” Tobin couldn’t keep from smiling at the dogs obsession.

“I hope it’s ok that I didn’t shower there. I wanted to come home.” The soccer player explained.  
  
Christen loved Tobin’s need to be home with them. Since they’d bought the house, Tobin had preferred to be home, but since Lydia…she hated to be away.

“Babe, of course it’s fine. We missed you.”

“Also-sorry I didn’t text. She just kinda caught me.” Tobin said nodding towards the guest room. “I think she wants to stay the night.”  
  
“She’s always welcome here.” Christen said automatically. The team joked that Tobin and Christen were Mal’s moms, but they really did feel parental towards her. “I’m glad she gets to meet her before everyone comes over tomorrow. She can really spend some time with her.”

“Yeah.” Tobin said, heading to the bathroom attached to their bedroom to shower.

Fifteen minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Come on in, honey.” Christen called.

Mal, rosy cheeked from the hot shower, entered the room. “Hi.”

“Hi, love.” She said, “come meet Lydia. We call her Cricket.”

“Cricket.” Mal chuckled.

Mal sat on the side of the bed, opposite from Christen. Lucy kept a watchful eye on Mal and crept ever closer.

“Stay, Lucy.” Christen pet the dog.

“She’s so tiny.” Mal squealed. 

“She’s gained two pounds since birth.” Christen was quick to defend. 

“Hey, Cricket.” Mal leaned across the bed. 

“If you can get her to look at you, she might smile. The ceiling fan is super interesting, though.” Christen informed her.

“Cricket, will you give me a smile?” Mal asked her voiced pitched high.

“She’ll smile at me.” Tobin said drying her hair from the bathroom. “I’ve gotten her to smile the most. Mommy’s her favorite.”

“Mommy might be her favorite, but Mama can feed her.” Christen picked her up when the kicking became agitated and she started letting out angry grunts. “When she’s done you can hold her.”

“Oh, please!” Mal sat up.

Christen lifted her shirt-an old North Carolina shirt she’d dug from the bottom of Tobin’s dresser- and set the baby to nurse.

“It’s ok if I stay?” Mal asked.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Christen shook her head, but never looked up from the baby as she got her to latch. “How many times have you seen me in locker rooms?” 

“Well…countless.” Mal laughed. “This feels different, though.”

“Understandable.” Tobin walked around the bassinet near Christen’s side of the bed where the baby slept. She leaned over Christen and smiled. “Hey, Cricket, Mommy missed you.”

On cue, the baby smiled. 

“Oh!” Mal said delighted. 

“Tobin!” Christen chided as she had to reset the baby.

Tobin just smirked as she walked away.

“Need anything from downstairs, Babe?” She stood in the doorway.

“Nah.”

“Mal?” 

“I’m good, I have my water.” She settled down onto the bed. She nuzzled her head into Christen’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

Tobin smiled as she turned to head downstairs and give the two of them a little time together.

“I kinda hoped you’d come, since you get to sit in the box and all.”  
  
“I really thought about it.” Christen said. “I’m really tired, sweetheart. I feel good and then all of a sudden I’m wiped. Pregnancy was not easy on my body. It’s only been six weeks.”

“I know.” Mal nodded and nuzzled her face into Christen’s shoulder.

“And I don’t want her around that many people yet.” Christen said. “When you guys play again here she’ll be four months. We’ll come to that game, as she’ll have had her first round of shots.”

“Promise?”   
  
“Promise. Even if she can’t come, I’ll be there.”

“Ok.” Mal nodded. “So-how’d I do?” She asked. Mal loved Christen’s critique of the game. She preferred it when Chris was there because she could see the whole field and take more of the situation in. “I mean I know we lost but I’m talking about me.”

“Well, your assist to Midge was perfect.” Christen started. She knew she’d be asked this question so she had answers ready. “You passed right at the right time for her to go off first touch.”

“Yeah.” Mal nodded. “But I couldn’t get past Becky.” She was frustrated.

“You know she’ll let you run, you gotta cut either in early or she’s got you stuck.”

“I know. I’m just running and then all of a sudden I’m in the corner.” Mal agreed. They talked for a little more before Lydia finished nursing. She handed the full baby to Mal after burping her. 

“She has a pretty sturdy tummy but don’t jostle her too much.” Christen said. “You ok while I head to shower?”

“Yeah.” Mal said in awe. She sat against the headboard and leaned the baby against her knees so she could study her. “She shouldn’t need anything, right?”

“Right. She’s happy as a clam right now. She’ll be awake for another thirty minutes or so. I won’t be that long. Tobin can hear you on the baby monitor downstairs if you need something.”Lucy shifted closer to Mal.

“We’ll be fine, Mama.” Mal said jokingly. Unable to resist, Christen pressed a kiss to Mal’s forehead before she stood.

When the new mother was in the shower, Mal studied the tiny baby in front of her. Sure she had gained a pound but that only made her like what, 8 pounds? She’d been born so small. The picture that had been waiting on her phone after the game had melted her heart. She looked like Christen. She had tight curls that were glued to her head. Her light brown skin was a shade lighter than her mother’s sun-touched skin. The eyes were so murky Mal couldn’t tell what color they were but she was sure she saw flashes of green.

She pulled the baby to her chest. Lydia grunted but snuggled down. The soccer player went to kiss the baby and was pleasantly surprised to find she smelled like Christen. With an undertone of milk, the familiar smell brought tears to her eyes. She had missed seeing the older player since she hadn’t been in camps for the last eight months.

The water in the shower turned off and a few minutes later Christen appeared.

“Everyone survive?” Christen asked.

“Yep.” She nodded. “I love holding her, how do you ever put her down?”  
  
“It’s tough.” Christen agreed. “Let me change her diaper and put her in her sleep clothes.” They, along with Lucy, headed across the hall to the nursery.  
  
“Why does she have sleep clothes, does she do stuff in her regular clothes?”

“No she mostly just lays around all day.” Christen laughed. “But I figured she should sport some Thorns colors.” It was then Mallory noticed the black and red striped onesie.

“I can’t.” Mallory laughed. “Does she have National team colors?”

“Oh yes. She even has a little 17 Heath kit and of course a 23 Press for when she’s ready to attend a game.”

“She’s probably going to be the most stylish baby on the planet.”  
  
“I mean, I don’t want her to be all about clothes, but we enjoy them so…”

“I’m surprised she doesn’t have little baby Jordan’s.” Mal suggested with a snicker. Christen carried the baby across the hall to her nursery. There she laid her down and reached for the pajamas hanging over the side of the crib.

“Actually, check out her closet.” Christen giggled. “Mommy’s already bought you some shoes, hasn’t she, Cricket?” 

“What?” Mallory pulled out a tiny pair of pink Jordans among a variety of shoes from infant to little girl sizes.“She didn’t.”

“As soon as we found out she was a girl, those showed up at the house. I’m pretty sure she ordered them while I was getting dressed after the ultrasound.” Christen’s movements were quick and efficient and Lydia was snug in a onesie and her light sleep sack. “Megan and Sue have probably sent four or five pair.”

“Let’s go to bed, why don’t we?” Christen talked to her. “You want Aunt Mal to hold you for a minute before?”

“Oh!” Mallory gasped. “Really?” 

Christen smiled as she handed her the baby. “She’s just about ready for bed. Do you want to rock her?”

“Yes, please.”   
  
“Ok, come back to our room. She still sleeps in there in her bassinet.”   
  
Mal sat and rocked the baby. Lydia refused to completely settle, though. After a few minutes, Christen held her arms out and Mal handed her back.

“Hey, Cricket, you need to go to sleep.” Christen said softly. “It’s bedtime now so Mama can sleep.”  “I never understood why babies don’t sleep. Like they can literally sleep wherever and whenever they want. Why don’t they take advantage of that?” Mallory crawled back into the bed. She rested her head in Christen’s lap, pushing her face into Christen’s stomach. The uncharacteristic softness of the belly startled her a little. Christen had always had firm abs, but the pregnancy had changed her body in so many ways. 

“Don’t fall asleep.” Christen warned.

“Mmm.” Mallory grunted at her. With Christen’s smell surrounding her and her head pillowed on her, Mallory was already half there.

Christen leaned back and rested Lydia against her chest. As she did, she watched Mallory’s breathing even out. She rolled her eyes but smiled as she ran her hand through her hair.

“What’s this?” Tobin leaned in the doorway. 

“I told her not to fall asleep.”

“She always falls asleep on you.” Tobin laughed as she kicked a ball into the room. Sometimes Christen wondered if Tobin ever even realized how much she had a ball at her feet. “She’s been doing it since she was seventeen.”

“If only Cricket would do the same.” Christen looked down at the baby who was staring at her wide-eyed.

“Give her to me.” Tobin said. She took the baby gently and cradled her in her arms, the smile coming automatically as the baby rested in her arms. “Hey.”

The baby smiled but as Tobin started to rock her gently in her arms, little eyes started to drift closed. She bounced a ball back and forth between her feet as she did.

“Tobin…” Christen yawned.

“She likes it. I won’t drop her.” As if to prove Tobin right, Lydia let out a tiny grunt letting Christen know she was asleep.

Tobin laid her down gently in the bassinet and bent over to kiss her forehead.

Tobin crawled in bed and curled an arm behind her head. “What are we gonna do about this one?” 

“Good question.” Christen laughed, but she continued to run her hand through Mallory’s hair and then down her back. “She’s out. I wish Lydia slept as hard as her.” 

“Right?” Tobin agreed.

“You know…” Christen started as she brushed an errant bunch of hair back. “I used to wonder about what I felt for Mallory.” 

“What do you mean?” Tobin looked at her wife curiously.

“I mean like I have sisters so I know how loving a sister feels. That’s not what I felt for her. Obviously I don’t love her like a lover.” Christen chuckled. “But I do love her more than a friend. Then we had Lydia.” Christen stopped and swallowed. “It’s almost the same like a beloved niece.”

“Wow.” Tobin sat up and moved closer to her.

“Like it’s not the same life-changing, urgent, desperate love that I have for Cricket, but it’s constant. I miss her so much when she’s not around and the thrill I felt when she was standing in the doorway. I know people joked about us being her moms when she was a young player, but I just realized how much I feel that way.” 

Tobin reached over and stroked Mal’s hair where Christen’s hand rested.

“I thought about naming the baby after her. Seriously.” Tobin admitted.

“I called her Aunt Mal.” Christen had her own confession. They’d decided only their siblings would get the aunt and uncle titles as they had so many close friends and teammates. “It slipped out.”  
  
“That’s fine, Babe.” Tobin said.

“What did you want to name the baby?” Christen whispered. This had taken them so long to come up with a name. They’d had so many experiences with so many names that Lydia Anastasia Press-Heath had been a compromise. Ironically they called her by a completely different name-Cricket.

“I don’t know. I toyed with Mallory as a middle name when we were considering Tia. Or, once we settled on Lydia-Diane.” Tobin admitted. “Lydia Diane Press-Heath.”

“That would have worked. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because as much as I love Mal, I love her having your name more.” Tobin laughed. 

“She has Press.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t count. You did all this work, changed your body, and gave up so much to have her. She gets to have your middle name. And your mom’s.” They’d gotten Anastasia as a form of Stacy.

“Baby, that’s sweet.” Christen smiled at her. “And thank you.”

“Really.” Tobin wasn’t much for sweetness but whenever she looked at their daughter she’d be overwhelmed with love and awe at what the green-eyed woman had done. What her body had done. “I…nothing will ever be enough…to express my gratitude for what you’ve done for our family.”

“Tobin, I’m glad I could do it.” Christen whispered because there was a lump in her throat. 

“Me too. I don’t think I could have.” Tobin admitted. “You were so amazing.”  
  
“Thank you.” Christen had no doubt in her mind Tobin would have been able to pull it off, maybe not as gracefully as she herself had, but she’d have done it. “Now, either you carry Mal to bed or take her on your side, I’m not sleeping with her on me. I can’t.” 

Tobin looked at her and then at Mal. They had a king size bed. 

“She’s fine.” Tobin settled down on the bed.

“Tobin.”

Tobin pulled her over to herself. Mal cuddled into her immediately. “I don’t know how this bothers you.”  
  
“I just like my space when I sleep. Now I’m going to sleep before your daughter wakes up starving in a few hours.” Christen rolled onto her side.

“She is mine, isn’t she?” Tobin smirked. “I mean, I’d wake up in a few hours if I got to drink milk straight from the tap.”   
  
“Wow.” Mal must have woken when Tobin shifted her. “That’s real gross.” 

“You’re in my marital bed, dude” Tobin shrugged.

Mal snuggled down and buried herself beneath blankets. 

“And I guess she’s staying.” Tobin smiled.

“I guess.” Christen said before she started to drift off to sleep.

Mal stayed until the first time Lydia woke up. She felt Christen shift and lift the baby, heard her whispering sweet nothings at her. She stayed for a while, listening to the soothing sounds of Christen with her daughter. Then with a quick touch over the curly-haired head, she left to go to her own room. 

**_Mal and Cricket: The camera focused on Mal’s smiling face as she held a kicking Cricket in her arms. The viewer couldn’t see the baby’s face, but the little limbs could be seen kicking and moving below a patch of black curl hair_ **

**_Mal, Cricket and Christen: Both forwards were on the floor, the baby between them, on a mat staring up at floating animals. Mal was looking and smiling at Cricket, but Christen was staring at Mal with a half smile across her face._ **

**_Mal, Cricket and Tobin: A sleeping Mal rested her head against Tobin’s shoulder. The older woman was cradling her daughter against her chest, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Mal’s head._ **

**_Mal, Cricket, Tobin and Christen: The four of them in a park with the baby in Mal’s arms. Cricket stared at Tobin with a wide smile on her face as the other three looked straight at the camera._ **

**_Caption: I’ve got the best Aunt Mal._ **


	3. The Times We Watched Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Cricket to experience her first USWNT game and Christen's last game with the NT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but the next chapter is longer. I've added one more chapter so now it will be out of 5!

The final whistle blew. Tobin froze with the ball at her feet. They were running the clock-their 5-1 lead secure over Portugal. It had been a corner kick with Lindsey to her side. She had tapped it in with Lindsey kicking it right back to her. At the sound of the whistle Lindsey turned to her with an exuberant smile on her face.

“Yes!” Lindsey lifted her arms in triumph and then caught Rose who jumped into her arms.

Tobin’s eyes scanned the space in front of the goal before she realized Christen wasn’t there. That shock took her a second, it always did, but then she was squeezing Lindsey.

“Look up in the stands, Tobin.” She whispered.

Christen was smiling in the stands. Wrapped tight to her was five-month-old Cricket. Safe and impossibly tiny in Christen’s womb was their new baby, due in May. Tobin’s smile broke wide when she realized Cricket was wearing massive noise-cancelling headphones. She knew Christen was going to be there along with Tobin’s sister’s family who had driven to the stadium to watch their last game in Orlando for the season. It was a pleasantly warm night, a sultry eighty degrees. She’d had to be at the stadium so much earlier than Christen had, so she hadn’t seen her before the game and Cricket had been napping when Tobin left.

She made her way around the field before heading to the side of the pitch to be close to Christen. There, Zola sat with their daughter, Bitsy, in his lap. The toddler was waving and calling for Becky. The little freckle face was glowing with joy. They couldn’t hear too well, but she could see her mouthing “mama, mama, mama” over and over again.

Becky caught up with her as they made their way to their families. 

As big as Cricket was, Bitsy was small. When Zola and Becky had brought the little one, Elizabeth, into their home she had been a tiny little thing at sixteen months old. Now, at twenty months she was still little. Tobin was sure Christen had said Cricket was only a pound or two less. Next to them sat retired Ali and Ash with their baby, Bryn, who was sleeping. All three babies had noise-cancelling headphones to protect their sensitive ears.

They arrived and Tobin reached up for Cricket and Becky for Bitsy. 

Her wife pulled out the baby out of the wrap and handed her over the barrier. 

When Tobin saw Cricket a smile spread across her face. She was wearing a miniature jersey and Nike shoes. The jersey had a number 17 on the back with an impossibly small Heath.

“Oh. Hi, baby girl.” Tobin brought her against her chest. The baby was wide-eyed looking around at all the action. She was a sturdy five months and normally she could hold her head up with no issue. The headphones were making her head heavy so she rested against her chest, but smiled up at her mom. 

**_Christen snapped a picture with Tobin staring straight at the camera and Lydia smiling up at her mommy._ **

**_Caption: Mommy is my favorite. Until Mama gets on the pitch!_ **

****

“Is it time to go out, yet, Mommy?” Five- _and a half(!)-_ year-old Lydia stood in the tunnel next to Tobin, her hand firmly in hers. “Do we get to see Mama yet?”  
  
“Not yet, after the anthems, Cricket.” Tobin reassured her.

“Oh.” The little girl bobbed her head. Tobin’s old 23 snap back on her head which was still much too big. She had a head-full of curls that Tobin was sure weren’t going to impress Christen. She’d tried to contain them into a ponytail but there was just so much hair. She flashed forward to where she could imagine her wife quickly and deftly redoing it. Tobin hoped the snapback would distract her. She had on her 23 Press jersey tonight. She preferred Mal’s 11 jersey but Tobin told her it was Mama’s night and she’d wear 23.

Four-year-old Annika was in Cody’s arms. She was also in her Press 23 jersey. She was neat and tidy as she aways was, two red bows (that matched her Nike Swoosh) at the bottom of her perfect braids.

When the anthems were done, and Christen walked forward, Tobin walked forward holding tight to Lydia. 

Christen smiled with teary eyes as she saw them and held her arms out. Lydia happily went into them. “Hi, Mama!”

“Hi, Cricket!” She kissed her forehead as she settled her on her hip. “What happened to her hair?” Christen muttered as she kissed Tobin’s cheek.

“I thought the hat would hide it.” 

“No.” Christen stepped to kiss her father and Annie. 

The snapback fell down over Cricket’s eyes and she reached up with both hands to fix it making her face visible to the crowd for the first time who cooed over her. Tobin and Christen monitored the girls’ social media appearances greatly, rarely posting a picture of their full face. Then, there on the screen, was a chubby face with bright green eyes crystal clear. The crowd went wild. 

Her eyes were a tad bit greener than Christen’s, but the face and curly hair were replicas of her mother’s. The smile though, her smile had the slight cockiness of one Tobin Heath.

As they listed Christen’s accomplishments (82 goals in 210 appearances) highlights of her career (2019 World Cup goal against England), and private life (marrying Tobin and having Lydia and Annika) she was remembering what led her to this point.

She’d only played one year without Tobin on the National Team. She remembered the feeling of stepping onto the training ground for the first time knowing Tobin wouldn’t be there. Knowing that Tobin wasn’t injured or away for Portland. Tobin wasn’t coming and the emptiness inside her had startled her.

That year was hard, luckily Lydia and Annie had yet to start school and Tobin could bring them along to many matches but international matches were much more difficult. Christen remembered seeing the despair in Tobin’s eyes that first year when they’d Face-Timed when it’d been her at home and Tobin off around the world. She played for all she was worth but her heart was no longer in it. She made the decision to retire after her 210th cap which happened to be in Carson, California.

Lydia was slight, but still more weight than Christen wanted to bear pre-game. She let her slide down before she got too heavy. Before she could take her hand she, as Christen and Tobin had anticipated, took off to join the players whom she was more than comfortable around.

The crowd laughed as she squeezed through the youth club standing in front of the team and demanded up into Mallory Pugh’s arms. 

“Cricket!” Tobin called. The little girl turned to her with a defiant look on her face before turning and resting her head on Mal’s shoulder. Mal waved her off as the ceremony continued. 

It ended, they took some pictures and Tobin had to drag Cricket from Mal’s arms.

“It won’t be long until you play here, Cricket.” Tobin said as she took her hand and led her towards the tunnel.

“I know.” Cricket nodded as if it were a certainty.

**_Lydia walking into the tunnel her hand in her mother’s but only the little girl in her Press 23 jersey is in frame._ **

**_Caption: Soon, it’ll be Cricket’s turn._ **


	4. The Time We had a Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Miss Cricket turns six and has a birthday party. Despite her very best friends in the whole wide world being in there, someone is noticeably missing.\
> 
> **T&C get a little alone time at the end of the chapter and like any busy mothers of young children, they take advantage of it. That being said, there is a tiny, little, itty, bitty amount of smut at the end. If you're not old enough, or it makes you uncomfortable, please don'r read.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time someone (I can't remember who and I'm so, so sorry. It might have been an anon somewhere) on Tumblr mentioned that Zola Short, Becky's boyfriend, seemed to be the type of man who would take his wife's last name. I love that theory for her and have gone with that. Elizabeth, Bitsy is Cricket's best friend in this story. They're similar in age, Bitsy being about 15 months older. She was adopted by the Sauerbrunns.

“Happy birthday, Cricket.” Tobin slipped into the bedroom. She loved holding Lydia when she was tired from sleep. She curled up tight and was snuggly warm. It wasn’t often she allowed herself to be cuddled anymore, just like her mama. Also like Christen, she loved it most in the moments of just waking. Lucy snuffled closer to Tobin and greeted her as well.

Annika didn’t stir. She slept like a rock and she slept hard when she was in bed with her sister. They put the girls to sleep in their own rooms but Annika wandered her way in during the nights more times than not. They heard her get up on the monitors, but if Lydia didn’t mind it, they wouldn’t stop it.

“Hi, Mommy.” She curled a sleepy arm around Tobin’s neck. 

“You ready to celebrate?” Christen sat on the bed and rubbed her back.

“Is Aunt Mal here?” Lydia rubbed tired eyes and looked at Christen.

“No, sweetheart.” Christen had to tell her. “Not yet. We don’t know if she’s going to make it.”

The little girl nodded and buried her head in Tobin’s neck. She took a deep breath then turned a smile on Christen. 

“I’m six.” She held two hands out proud of herself. Today was her sixth birthday. Annika’s would be in exactly one week, and the new baby was due a week after that on Tobin’s birthday. They’d laughed at the coincidence for their first two children and were delighted when the next baby’s due date would also be in May. Their birthdays were in perfect succession: May 15, May 22, and potentially May 29. 

Because this was for sure the last baby, they’d decided to wait until she was born to find out the gender. Because of the previous pregnancies, they tended to refer to the youngest Press-Heath as a girl.

“You are six.” Christen affirmed and took the little girl from Tobin, her belly getting in the way. She cradled her in the way that Lydia only allowed her Mama to do. She smiled up at her and turned her body pressing her face into her chest. She took a deep breath and Christen knew she’d fall asleep if they’d let her. 

“Let’s get up and go get some breakfast, hey Cricket, before we have to get ready for your party?”

“Pantakes?” She sat up. Her hard c’s were still a problem, even at six.

“Yup.” Tobin laughed. “And sausage.”

Christen made a face but Lydia’s face lit up. “Oh sausage.” They didn’t eat sausage in the house, Christen didn’t allow it, but when they went out both Tobin and Lydia enjoyed it. She jumped up from Christen’s lap and ran to the closet to pick out her birthday outfit. “Let’s go, Annie get up, I’m six!” 

They enjoyed their morning together. They went to the outdoor cafe so they could take the dogs. Lucy stayed close to Lydia who walked ahead looking at every single flower-searching for worms. Lydia held the leash in her hand but it was a formality because the dog had no intention of leaving the little girl’s side. Annika rode in Tobins’s backpack, her head lolling against her mommy’s back with droopy eyes. She preferred to ride on Christen’s back, but the late stage pregnancy didn’t allow for it. While Annika was small for her age, it was still too much for Christen. She wasn’t a morning person and as exciting as it was to be going out, she wasn’t quite ready to be awake. She’d perk up when they sat down to eat, but until then, she was happy to ride. 

“Mama, look!” Lydia called as she looked down at a puddle. “A worm is dead.” 

“That’s what happens sometimes.” Christen said. The little girl had a fascination with dead things. Bitsy Sauerbrunn did as well so they weren’t too worried.

“It got dead in the water, Mama.” She said seriously. “They tan’t breathe in the water.” Bitsy was almost a second grader and one of the smartest people Cricket knew. The little blonde had learned all about worms at school. She even had a cool book she had found in the school library about worms.

“I want to see da worm.” Annika said peeking around Tobin’s shoulder. “Pease.”

Tobin turned so she could look down at it.

“See, Annie, see he got dead.” Cricket said with a little too much glee in her voice.

“Him’s dead?” Annika asked looking interested. 

“Yes.” Christen said, taking her hand and pulling her away. “ _He_ is dead. Let’s keep going, I’m hungry.”

“Mama, you gonna eat some pantakes?” Lydia swung their hands as they walked. “I want some pantakes.”  
  
“Um, we’ll see.” Christen deflected. She doubted it. Nothing tasted quite right to her at this stage in her pregnancy. “You and Mommy get to enjoy pancakes.”  
  
“And Annie too.” 

“And Annie too,” Christen, again, doubted it. Annika was not a big eater. Tobin picked up Lydia and put her on her shoulders. The birthday girl giggled and held on tight. Christen took both Linus and Lucy’s leashes as she smiled up at the little girl. Lydia rested her chin on Tobin’s head and smiled at her mother. Her eyes were bright but there was a hint of sadness. This was the first birthday Mallory had ever missed.

The family ate, Lydia entertaining them with stories from school.

When Christen’s phone buzzed with Mal’s vibration she eyed Tobin.

Mal: _Fuck, Chris, my flight is delayed. It’s currently saying a three o’clock take off. That’ll get me to you guys around 8 by the time I get through the airport and everything. The party will be over._

Chris: _She won’t care if the party is over. Get here when you can, if you can. Be safe._

Mal: _Oh, I’ll be there. Can she maybe stay up past her bedtime?  
_

Chris: _It is her birthday, of course she can stay up, especially to see her Auntie Mal._

Mal: _Can I Facetime?_

Chris: _Of course, we’re eating breakfast but she’ll stop her pancakes to talk to you._

The phone rang immediately and Lydia popped up. “Who is it?”

“It’s Aunt Mal.” Christen handed the phone over.

_Hey, Cricket, happy birthday!_

“Hi, Aunt Mal!” She squealed at the phone. “I miss you!”

“Hi, Aunt Mally!” Annika added around a piece of fruit.  
  
_“Hi, Annie, and Cricket, I miss you too. I’m sorry I can’t be there right now.”_

“Guess what, Aunt Mal.” Lydia continued.

_“What?” Mallory asked intrigued. She loved talking to the little girl._

“I saw a worm. He got dead.” 

_“Really?” Mal kept a serious face._

“Yeah. They tan’t breathe in the water. That’s what Bitsy says.” Her inability to say her /k/ sound was still adorable.

_“Yeah, I heard the same thing.” Mal concurred. “What are you eating?” She tried to change the subject._

“Sausage!” She held up a piece of it. “And pantakes.” 

_“Yum.” Mal said. “Look…Cricket I’m going to have to miss your party because my plane won’t get in on time.”_

“Oh.” She sat down her face falling. “You not tome to my party?”  
  
_“No, Cricket.” Mal said. “But I’ll try to see you after.”_  
  
“Otay.” She nodded. Her eyes had tears in them but at the same time both her mothers had had delayed flights before. She understood how flying worked and being away sometimes when you didn’t want to.

_“Happy birthday, sweet girl.”_

“Thank you.” 

They signed off, Mal promising to send updates to the two older women.

“Finish up your food, sweet cakes, we have a party to prepare for.” Tobin encouraged to take her mind off of it.

It was a whirlwind of activity as they got the house decorated. Christen sent Tobin and Annika for the cake from the bakery while Christen and Lydia got things ready at the house. Lydia was vibrating with excitement by the time the first guests pulled into the driveway.

“It’s Bitsy!” She screamed with joy. The two had developed a strong friendship being they both were based in Portland and often attended Thorns games together. They also attended school, and when necessity dictated, daycare together. 

Becky held the younger Sauerbrunn sibling, two-year-old Frankie in her arms. The little guy could easily be mistaken for a high school linebacker and Christen could no longer carry him because of his size. He was more than happily at home in Becky's arms, though. He waved at Christen and Tobin mumbling "Hi" in his unusually low voice. 

"You got a hair cut, dude." Tobin commented fist bumping him. "Looks awesome."

"Papa cut." He ran his chunky hand over his hair and chortled. His complexion was dark belying his mixed Black/Mexican heritage. He had large brown eyes that seemed to always be full of mirth and happiness. "Hair all gone!"

“Hi, Bitsy, it’s my birthday! Hey, Frank!”

“I know, that’s why we’re here. This is our present but you can’t open it yet. Mama and Papa say we have to wait.” The little blonde said. She was remarkably like Becky, the freckles that were starting to spread across her face making the resemblance even stronger. Becky and Zola were sure that the little girl would follow their instructions because she always did. She was their little rule follower—if and only if—they gave her explicit instructions. She would and could easily find ways around rules when she wanted.

Tobin and Christen didn’t have as much faith in their little Cricket so Tobin took the present from her. 

“Why don’t we set this over here?” She asked.

Lydia pouted but nodded. She looked out the window when another car pulled up. “Oh. Tonner’s here.”  
  
“Be nice.” Christen couldn’t figure out Lydia’s dislike for Ali and Ashlyn’s 8 year old little boy. They had only intended to foster the little guy, but when his biological mother had relapsed, the judge had terminated her rights. When he came up for adoption, the Krieger-Harrises jumped at the chance to make him theirs. 

She frowned but dutifully welcomed the little boy into her house. She even looked at the baby, August, in Ash’s arms. He (or hims as Annika would say) was kind of cute. Her favorite of the Harris clan, though, was five year old Bryn who had a birthday in three days. They’d all been in Portland for a Thorns versus Pride game. Ashlyn still played while Ali had retired the year before August had been born.

Sydney showed up with her two, Cassius and Roux, much to the delight of Lydia who adored Roux. Ten-year-old Cassius doted on the littler girls having gotten over his aversion to his little sister.

The adults stayed up on the deck while the kids played down in the backyard, Lucy keeping a watchful eye on them, Linus staying well away from any small grabby hands.

“Look, guys, look at the worms.” Lydia said proudly as she pulled up one of the pavers. “Lots of bugs.”

“Oooo.” All the kids gathered around fascinated with the sight. “Look.”

“Those aren’t all worms, Cricket.” Roux announced. “Some are rolly poly bugs. Maybe a spider.”

“No!” Lydia declared. “There’s no spiders.” 

“There might be.” Connor said, his voice ever so patient with her. “Spiders are cool, they don’t hurt you all the time.”

“I saw a dead worm.” Lydia changed the subject.

“Where?” Bitsy demanded. “Where did you see it?”

“On my walk with Mommy and Mama.” She said proudly. “He was dead in the water. In a puddle.”

“Why didn’t your bring him home?” Connor asked, disappointed he couldn’t see the dead worm too.

“I tan’t. Mama won’t let me have dead worms.” She shook her head sadly. 

The adults laughed from the patio. Gus was nestled in Ashlyn's arms and Frankie had long ago passed out on Becky. He swamped her but was such a cuddlebug Becky didn't mind.

“Chris, why can’t she have dead worms?” Ali laughed.

Christen, who shifted the weight of the baby, shrugged. “I mean, I guess I’m the meanest mom on the planet.”

“Sweetheart, we have to sing happy birthday and do presents now.” Tobin called from the deck. “Come on everyone.”

“Come on, Cricket!” Bitsy Sauerbrunn called. “I want you to see what I got you.”

“Otay.” Lydia reluctantly got up. She dusted her hands off and went to Tobin. She snuck by Christen but still heard. “You’ll wash your hands, Lydia Anastasia.” 

“Mama!” The little girl whined, but she went to the bathroom to follow the rules.

They sang and opened presents. The evening winding down on Lydia’s sixth birthday. She stood dutifully at the door saying goodbye to the friends and family who had come.

“When does Aunt Mal come?” Lydia asked putting her arms up for Christen to pick her up. She frowned when she was promptly denied due to the massive belly her mother was carrying.

“Later, love. She’ll be here later. She’s going to try her best. Why don’t we watch a movie?” It was something they rarely ever did.

“Otay.” 

At 8:05 the door opened. Lydia sat straight up. Lucy and Linus pranced to the door yipping excitedly.

“I hear it’s someone’s birthday today.” A voice said from the front entryway.

“Auntie Mal!” Lydia sprang from the couch. She sprinted through the house at a speed she would normally get scolded for. “Auntie Mal, hi! I’m six!”

“I heard.” Mal let her bag fall to the floor so she could hold her arms out. “Oh, I missed you sweet cakes.”

“Me too!” It’d been about two months since they’d seen each other, unable to connect with Mal and Tobin’s travel schedule. 

Mal carried the child into the living room where she greeted everyone else. Annika giving a sleepy hello from Christen’s lap.

“I’m here, too, Cricket!” Lindsey called taking off her shoes. “I brought you Aunt Mal.”

“Hi!” Annika suddenly perked up. 

“Someone here loves me. Come see me, my sweet Annie.”

Annika popped off Christen’s lap and into Lindsey’s arms.

“Hi, Yindsey.” She hugged her, her dishwater blonde curls falling out of it’s ponytail, but her bow firmly in place.

“Hi, Lindsey.” Lydia hugged her as well. She saw Lindsey on a regular basis and so it wasn’t as exciting to her as her beloved Auntie Mal.

“I got you a present,” Mal stood Lydia on the floor as she reached her bag.

“Oh…” Lydia clapped her hands. She sat on the floor and eagerly opened a package. Across the front was a giant earthworm. “What?” She looked up at Mal.

“It’s a worm farm.” Mal sat next to her on the floor. The little girl automatically crawled into her lap. “We’ll put it together first thing in the morning.”  
  
“What does it do?” 

“You put dirt in it, and then you can watch the worms in there.” Mal said. “It says you can hold up to 20 worms. It’s good for them and safe.”

“They live in there? They don’t get dead?”  
  
“Nope. You have to take care of them like you take care of Linus and Lucy.”  
  
“I will.” She said with reverence in her voice and holding the box against her. “I take good tare of them.”

“What do you say to Aunt Mal?” Tobin asked.

“Thank you!” The little girl sang. 

****

“Mommy, Mama!”

“Mama, we wake now!” 

The next morning Tobin heard the girls wake up on the monitor as she had every morning for the last five years. Unfortunately, she and her wife had just settled down into bed. Christen was snuggled up against her, resting her pregnant belly against the older soccer player. It was nearly 7 and Tobin estimated they’d only been asleep for about an hour and a half. Chris had been restless all night.

Christen shuffled, and the whine that came from her shocked Tobin.  
  
“Chris?” Tobin sat up. “Is it the baby?”  
  
“No.” Christen went to sit up.

“Hey, stay in bed, I’ll get the girls.” Tobin said, smoothing her hair as she sat on the end of the bed.

“No.” Christen said again, the whine strangely reminiscent of an upset Cricket.

“Yeah, I know you didn’t sleep well last night.”

“I…” Christen laid back down and then the tears started. “I hoped this part of the pregnancy wouldn’t come but it did. Everything was going so well.”  
  
“Oh, baby.” Tobin laid back down next to Christen. Christen wrapped an arm around her wife and lifted her belly again to rest it against Tobin as she’d normally do with her pregnancy pillow. The connection with her wife just felt more comfortable.

“I’m sorry, I don’t feel good today. Everything just hurts and I couldn’t get comfortable to sleep. I just wanna sleep like this…with you.” Her voice was already fading, but the tears continued.

“I know.” Tobin held her before she looked at the monitor and realized it was silent. The girls wouldn’t leave their room without explicit permission from one of them. The girls weren’t there. “Fuck.” Tobin reached for the monitor.

“Cricket, Annie?” She pressed the button so they could hear her. Silence.

“Cricket.” Tobin repeated after a second. “I bet they’re in with Mal and Linds.” She started to get up when they heard a commotion outside their door and the whining of the dogs.

“No, let’s go down to breakfast, we don’t need to wake your moms.” Mal whispered.

“We tan’t go downstairs, Mally.” Cricket said.

“Not without Mommy or Mama.” Annie was agreeing. 

“You’re with us.” Lindsay tried to reason.

“You guys can come in.” Christen called, her voice still watery as Tobin slid from the bed. 

The door burst open, but Tobin intercepted quickly, catching both of them before they flew onto the bed.

“Hey, hey, hey! Morning girls, why don’t we head downstairs and let Mama sleep?”

Lindsey and Mal stood in the doorway, their eyes on Christen who was laying in bed still wiping her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Mal said stepping into the room. 

“Mama didn’t get much sleep last night.” 

“Why?” Annika said from Tobin’s arm, looking over her shoulder. “Mama’s crying.” Her little lip started to pop.

“I’m ok, Tobin let them come see me, I’ll get up in a minute.” 

She set the girls down and they climbed on the bed, much more gingerly this time.The dogs followed suit surrounding Christen on the bed.

“Is Chris ok?” Lindsey asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Tobin said, rubbing her forehead. “She just didn’t sleep well. This late in the pregnancy takes a toll on her body and we did a lot yesterday.”  
  
“Why don’t we take the girls out for breakfast and then over to my apartment complex, we can swim and have a good time? You two stay here and rest.” Lindsey suggested.

“Yeah!” Mal chimed in.

“Umm…” Tobin looked at Christen who was attentive to the girls, but her sparkle was gone. She was exhausted.

“Come on, Tobin.”  
  
“They just ate out yesterday.” Tobin said reluctantly. “I don’t know…”  
  
“Come on!” They pleaded together. “Just let us have them for the morning. We’ll have them back after lunch.”

“That’s a long time, and Chris wanted to spend time with you, Mal.”  
  
“We’ll be back after lunch and I’m here all day tomorrow. You guys rest, and we’ll take them.”

“Alright.” She’d normally discuss it with Christen, but she didn’t want to give the stubborn woman a chance to strain herself by insisting the girls stay at home.

“Girls, you wanna go to breakfast with Lindsey and Mal?” 

“Yes!” Cricket perked up. “We go get donuts?”

“Ummm…” Tobin faltered.

“Yep.” Mal said, walking into the room “We’ll go get donuts. Then we’re going to go swim at Lindsey’s.”

“I tan swim. You tan see me swim, Aunt Mal!” Cricket clapped.  
  
Annika had settled next to Christen happy to be in bed with her mother. “I stay.” 

“You don’t want to come with us?” Lindsey pretended to pout. 

“Oh.” But she was so warm, and the thought of sleeping in _the_ big bed was tempting. Cricket had woken her as usual and she would always be happy to go to bed. She snuggled further into Christen. “No.”

“Yeah, you’re not tired.” Tobin smiled as she lifted the girl out of bed. “Kiss Mama and then go get dressed.”

The little girl shrieked in Tobin’s arms but she kissed Christen’s cheek and then Tobin’s.

“Yindsey, I wear your kit, ok?” She asked as she took the blond woman’s hand.

“Imma wear yours, Aunt Mally.” Cricket said running ahead. “Your ’19 kit, ok?”

“Sounds good.”

“Do you need help?” Tobin asked as they headed off down the hall.  
  
“No, but we’ll take your car since you have their seats.” Lindsey said. “They know where their stuff is, right?”

“Yup.” Tobin said. 

“Annie’s bows are in the bathroom. She’ll want to wear her grey Nike’s with the red swoosh which means she’ll want her red bow.”  
  
“Ok.” Lindsey smiled. “We got it, y’all relax.”  
  
“We will.”  
  
The fact that Christen didn’t protest let Tobin know how exhausted she was.

Tobin shut the door and walked back to the bed.

“Do you wanna sleep or do yoga?”  
  
“Sleep.” Christen stretched. “But I have to use the bathroom again.” She burst into tears as she spoke.

“What?” Tobin faced her wife.

“I have to pee.”  
  
“Ok…” Tobin was confused. “Do you need help?”  
  
“No.” Christen sniffed. “But…this baby is sitting on my bladder and I have to go so bad and I think I’m going to wet myself when I stand up.” Christen blurted out before sobbing.

“Well if you don’t get up you’re going to wet the bed.” Tobin said gently stroking her hair. “And I’d rather clean up wet floor than wet bed.”

“Oh.” Christen sobbed again. “Tobin.” 

Tobin hated this. Hated seeing Christen so upset and uncomfortable. She’d done it all for her and their family. The amount of love that swamped Tobin at that minute had her hopping out of bed and holding Christen’s hand as she stood. 

Luckily, Christen’s prediction was wrong and it helped dry her tears. 

She sniffed as she shuffled to the bathroom. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Babe.”

When she returned the dogs were settled at the bottom of the bed and Tobin was staring at the monitor with a smile on her face.

Christen entered the room and pulled on a shirt and panties. “Giving them trouble?”  
  
“Always.” Tobin kissed Christen’s head as she crawled back into bed. “It’s nice having help.”  
  
“It is.” Christen agreed. “I love you so much.” She was tired, she ached, and she was ready to be done. She’d enjoyed this pregnancy but now the normal aches and pains were beginning. She yawned.

“How do you feel?” Tobin rubbed her back. “Honestly.”

“I’m just done with this.” Christen said. “This is really the last one.”

“I know.” And there truly was no ache in her heart as there’d been when she’d pronounced the same during this stage with Annie. “I’m going to be so happy with our three. I was happy with our two, but three is the ultimate.Thank you for doing this for our family.”

_“No! Yindsey!” Annie’s voice carried across the monitor. “Two braids!”_

“ _Not a pony like I wear? I have pre-wrap in my car.”_

_“No, thank you.” She stomped her foot._

“Why is she so stubborn?” Christen chuckled as she listened to Lindsey concede.

“Umm…you’re not the most…amenable all the time.” Tobin tried to say lightly.

“You’re saying I’m difficult?” Christen asked turning her head up to look at Tobin.

“Not difficult…just…you have your preferences.” Tobin shrugged. “But I married you anyway.”

“You in fact did.” Christen settled against her wife again a hand sneaking up under Tobin’s shirt.

They listened as the girls shuffled out of the house and Christen’s hand snuck up further teasing along her stomach and then higher to Tobin’s braless breasts.

“Chris…you’re tired.”  
  
“Mmm.” She huffed. “Not so tired I can’t touch my wife when our kids are gone.”

“Oh…well.” Tobin started to move pillows to get the curly-haired woman into a more comfortable position. It wasn’t always easy making love to her when she was this pregnant.

“No.” Chris shook her head and stayed in her position cuddled up to Tobin. “We’re going to stay just like this.” The hand that had been moving up suddenly changed direction and moved down into Tobin’s boxers.

“Oh.” Tobin moaned as Chris moved through her suddenly wet lips.

“How are you wet already?” Chris giggled as she stroked her gently.

“Well…you see…” she couldn’t get more out. “When you…um…” Her hips bucked.

“When I?” Christen moved up and rubbed softly, teasingly.

“When you…like…just you touching me like that, under my shirt…it’s…yeah.” Tobin grunted then grabbed Christen’s hand to add pressure. 

As she always did when she wanted to be in control, the pregnant woman stopped all movement, punishing her wife. 

“Ugh.” Tobin moved her hand automatically her brain fogged. “Sorry.”  
  
“No need to apologize.” Christen shook her head with a smile. “Just relax.”

“Mmm…” was the only sound the dark-eyed woman could get out. Moving her hand in exactly the right way, Christen got Tobin off in no time. 

Tobin lay breathing hard, her legs relaxed and still fully dressed. Christen pulled her hand from the boxers when Tobin’s breathing slowed. She skimmed over her lower belly humming softly.

“You’re beautiful like that.” Christen whispered. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.” Tobin brought an arm up and around Christen pulling her snug against her, anticipating the weight of their baby on her own side. “That felt fantastic.”  


“I’m glad.” The woman spoke into the crook of Tobin’s neck. She breathed in and smelled her as she started to drift. “I just felt like that needed to happen.”

“I appreciate it and will gladly fill that need whenever. Apparently I have a hair trigger these days.” If it had been with anyone else she’d have been embarrassed by how fast it had gone. But it turned her on that her wife knew her so well.

“I know it’s been a while.” Christen admitted. “I just haven’t been up to it. I’m sorry.”  
  
“No.” Tobin shook her head and pulled away a bit to look the younger woman in the eye. “I don’t feel that way.” 

“You always go fast when it’s been a while.” Christen reaffirmed. “It’s ok, I know you understand, I just feel guilty. We usually…it’s more frequent than this.”

“It’s ok, Babe.” Tobin said. “You’re growing a whole baby inside you. Our baby. Your body works different. I’d go a long time if that’s what you’d need. I never want you to feel like you have to service me.”  
  
“I know.” Tears started forming again. “I just don’t want you to be denied for long.”

“Well…if I need it…which I don’t, I can always take care of myself.” Tobin tried to reassure her.

Then a sob came. “But I want to do it for you!”

The situation was almost comical because she sounded almost identical to an angry Annika. 

But Tobin knew not to laugh. Christen never really cared if Tobin got herself off and often enjoyed watching or hearing about it. This was one hundred percent hormones but she’d be damned if she said that aloud

“I know, I promise I’ll come to you. That was a nice surprise. I just don’t want you to feel like you have to do that for me.” 

“I wanted to.” She sniffled into Tobin’s white shirt and grabbed at it. “God, I’m a mess.”  
  
“You’re perfect.” You’re fourteen days out from your due date-is what she wanted to say. “And I can’t wait til you want me to do it to you again.”

“I’m not feeling like that.” Christen shook her head. “I know.” Tobin said. “But when you’re ready let me know.”  
  
Christen snuggled in close, closer than she ever normally liked and sighed when Tobin pulled the blanket up and over them.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll definitely be the first to know.”

**_Tobin, Christen, Cricket, and Annika: Huge smiles spread across all four Press-Heath’s faces as they sat outside at breakfast._ ** ****

**_Cricket and Bitsy: Both girls looking down in wonder at the brand new Arsenal kit that had yet to be released. Bitsy’s birthday present to Cricket._ ** ****

**_Cricket with her party guests: All the kids surrounding the cake, all eyes on Cricket as she eagerly blew out the candles._ ** ****

**_Cricket and Mal: Cricket in Mal’s arms cuddled up to her as they finished watched a movie together._ ** ****

**_Caption: I don’t know guys, out of the six birthdays I’ve had, I think this is the best one yet!_ **


	5. The Time it was Cricket's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our baby girl is grown up!

_“Welcome to the first game of 2040! I’m Aly Wagner here with Julie Foudy. It’s a beautiful night here in Pasadena, California in front of an amazing crowd. Wouldn’t you agree, Julie?”_

_“Oh yeah, it’s a perfect night for some soccer. This is a strong team and I’m so excited to see what they’re going to do tonight. The opening match of the season is always exciting, especially in an Olympic year.”  
  
“You’re right and we’re going to get a fresh face tonight. In a stunning move we’re looking to see nineteen-year-old Lydia Press-Heath on the starting line-up. She’s playing on the right in the midfield.”_

_“To be starting her first cap, Sauerbrunn really has to have faith in her. She’s been a reliable midfielder under HAO with the U-20s so it’s not too far fetched. With Roux Dwyer on the left, we should have a solid team.” Aly stated._

_“I watched her at Stanford and I just can’t believe her skills.” Foudy added. “That spot has been weak for the US. We haven’t had a solid midfield since Mewis and Lavelle retired. With Anderson makes a name for herself as holding mid, Dwyer and Press-Heath will add pace and skill to really battle it out with an experienced Netherlands’ midfield.They’re playing behind Pugh, McNally, and Rodman. Mal Pugh who is saying this year is her swan song.”_

_“Boy will Pugh be missed up there! She has so much experience she brings to the field.”_

_"Yes she will be missed. I was down at camp today,” Wagner inserted. “I ran into none other than Tobin Heath and Christen Press.”_

_“No!” Foudy said excitedly. Those two were notoriously hard to get a hold of even at the height of their careers. “Really? What’d they have to say?”_

_“Well, Tobin was the proud parent she’s always been when it comes to Lydia.” Aly laughed. “Christen was quiet but optimistic about it. She was full of pride but did say she has a larger appreciation for what their parents went through raising soccer players.”_

_“I’m sure that’s a very different perspective.” Foudy nodded along. “I mean, our kids played soccer but there haven’t been many who have gone to the level Lydia has. With that, let’s look at our starting strikers.” She smoothly switched the subject._

_After the game they caught up with Mallory Pugh, captain and longest as well as oldest, member of the USWNT._

_“Hey, Mallory, what did you think of the win?” Julie asked._

_“Oh, it was a good one.” Mallory said. “We played hard, the Netherlands is never an easy win. The first goal McNally headed in got us started. I was worried when the Netherlands scored. I about died when Press-Heath landed that ball at my feet from the middle third.” She smiled. “I had all the room I needed. I have no idea how she had the view to see me all the way up there.”_

_“She really held her own.” Abby said. “She really strengthened up that right side and managed to play the whole 90.”_

_“Yes.” Mallory said. “She’s a strong player.”  
  
“I think the crowd lost their collective minds when she scored that third goal in the 88th minute.” Julie remarked. “Christen scored her first cap as well. As did you.”_

_“She’s amazing.” Mallory shook her head smiling.  
  
“What’s it like to play with her?”_

_“You know I played with both Tobin and Christen.” Mallory started. “I watched Cricket, I mean Lydia, grow up.” She slipped on her childhood nickname. “And it’s weird I look up and I see Christen but it’s not Christen and I’m definitely not twenty-one anymore. Then she has to go and pick number 23 to wear.” Mallory said exasperated. “But she plays more like Tobin. You’ve seen her feet move. She’s so creative and her 1v1 is unmatched. I felt sorry when she took Smit on and forced the yellow. That was such a Tobin move I had to stop myself from laughing.”_

_"I struggled calling her Press-Heath.” Julie said. “She looks just like Christen. If I don’t think about it I look down there and it’s Christen Press down on that field.”_

_“Try playing with her.” Mallory laughed._

_“Alright, Olympics in South Africa…” They changed the subject._

Tobin and Christen sat in their bed back in their hotel room with the tablet in their lap watching the replay. They could have stayed with one of Christen’s sisters as Annie and Reggie had chosen to, but they wanted to be in the same hotel as their daughter the night of her first cap.

“Look at her.” Christen said. 

"I know.” Tobin was bursting with pride. “She sure was the topic of conversation tonight.”

“Well yeah.” The green-eyed brunette shrugged. “She’s kind of a big deal.”

“You think she knows she was?” Tobin asked. “I know she hates the attention…and being compared to us.”

“She understands that it’s always going to be that way until she makes her own name, which from tonight it looks like won’t be too long.” Christen stood and went to the bathroom putting her hair up in a ponytail. 

“You think she’s going to make the Olympic team?”

“Oh I think she has a possibility. They really haven’t had a strong midfield and she does bring that to the team.” Christen was not quite certain. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. “Get ready for bed, Tobin.” She could hear the ball knocking against the door. 

“I’m wound.” She said bouncing the ball on her shins while walking around the room.

“I’ll unwind you if you get ready for bed.” Christen said exiting the bathroom. She should have expected it, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it would happen but … “Goddamn, it.” The ball went right through her legs. “When will you stop that?”  
  
“Probably when I’m dead.” Tobin threw her head back and laughed.For a moment Christen stared at her because she looked so much like the twenty-four year old she’d fallen in love with when she walked onto that camp in 2012.

Christen walked to her everything in her melting. She wrapped her arms around her waist, settling her head against her shoulder.They stood there, Tobin finally stilling in her wife’s arms. There was a knock at the door.

Tobin’s brow furrowed as she went to answer the door.

“Hey-Cricket.” 

“Hi, Mom.” She said walking into the room unsure of herself. On the field she was confident in her abilities. “Mama.”

“Hi, Cricket.” 

“You know, it’s kinda embarrassing when Mal calls me Cricket on the field.” She sat on the bed. “Even Coach Sauerbrunn does it sometimes.”

“Well…” Tobin shrugged picking up the ball again and began dribbling. Christen could see Lydia’s eyes follow the ball automatically and she knew what would happen.

She was up and kicking the ball through Tobin’s legs in a second.

“You just played a full ninety.” Christen shook her head and backed up against the headboard. 

“And?” Lydia winked at her as she was now dribbling the ball and moving her feet around it, challenging her mother.   
  
Christen watched them for about ten minutes before she broke it up siting the poor people below them.

“Alright, you’re done, give me the ball.”

“Mama…”  
  
“Chris…”

“Stop.” 

“Alright.” Lydia crawled up the bed. 

“You’re not sleeping here.” Christen said automatically.

“I know.” She laid her head in her lap. “I’m here because I was wondering why my mentions were blowing up.”

Tobin looked guilty as she sat on the other side of the bed.

“Well, I posted…”  
  
“What, Mom?” 

“The picture post game”…Tobin pulled out her phone. 

**_All of them, Tobin and Christen, Lydia, Annika and twelve year old Regina: It was the five of them after the game. Lydia in the middle, Reggie ever attached to her big sister’s side, had her arms wrapped around her waist. Tobin, Christen and Annika surrounded them. Cricket was clearly fresh off the field, sweaty, her hair in a crooked ponytail, cheeks brightly flushed._ **

**_Christen and Lydia: A picture of Christen and Lydia side by side, both in their twenty-three jerseys, from behind you couldn’t tell them apart. Their faces turned towards the cameras wide smiles on their faces._ **

**_Tobin and Lydia: Tobin and Lydia together, their heads bent together. Lydia, taller than both her mothers, looking at Tobin a smile on her face as Tobin was talking earnestly to her._ **

**_Lydia midstrike: The ball just leaving her foot as it rockets towards Pugh._ **

**_Caption: She’s not our little Cricket anymore._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this and have loads more either finished or partly completed. I'll post the rest as one-shots periodically as a series in no particular order. Thanks for reading! Everyone has been so very kind.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have these drafted out and mostly completed. This is a four-part series and will be updated every few days or so.


End file.
